Total Drama Underworld
Welcome to Total Drama Underworld, or TDU for short. This is the 5th season of Total Drama, which will see 21 of the best competitors from seasons 1, 2, 3 and 4, competing for yet another million dollars! They will have to compete in crime-related challenges, and voted off by their team-mates. Eliminated contestans are sent to live in a jail, and if they break out, can return to the game. As a side note, Musical Challenges will not be included. Characters Hosts *Chris McLean *Chef Hatchet Deliquents 'Killer Crooks:' *'Duncan (Captain)' *Heather *Owen *DJ *Tyler *B *Sam 'Screaming Snatchers' *'Gwen (Captain)' *Alejandro *Geoff *Eva *Lindsay *Brick *Cody 'Thrashing Thugs' *'Courtney (Captain)' *Noah *Bridgette *LeShawna *Scott *Dawn *Dakota Chapters Chapter 1: And They're Off! Oh Wait, Got To Introduce the Delinquents First. Chris McLean turns his head toward the camera, and with that familiar smile on his face, says 'Hello there, my name is Chris McLean and you may recognise me from such reality shows as Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama Revenge of The Island. I am here somewhere in Canada hosting the 5th season of Total Drama; Total Drama Underworld! This season, the competitors, or should I say deliquents,hehe, will be gunning it out in crime-related challenges to win, 1. Million. Dollars!' Raising his arms as he says the last few words. 'But before we get to the rules, let us first introduce our competitors. Oh, and as you may have noticed, I am standing in a jail yard. He. Hehehe. He. And here comes our first contestant. Sam!' Chef Hatchet, dressed in prison guard attire, bursts through a set of doors and yells 'Halt!'. Traing him is Sam, who nervously stopped, escorted by some interns, holding his arms by his side. The interns turned and left. 'This place is just like Super Uber Maximum Criminal Escape 3,' the video gamer muttered. 'Sam! Welcome, ma man! How's it going?' 'O-o-ok, I-I guess,' he replied. 'And here comes our next deliquent. Heather!' Chris shouted. 'Watch who you call delinquent, Chris.' The queen bee stormed in and stood next to Sam. ' Go lay in a hole and die,' she said, as Sam opened his mouth to say hello. 'Don't flatter yourself.' He countered. She slapped him. 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sam! No!' 'And Dakota has arrived!' Chirs announced. 'You b!@#$!, cute guy slapper!' And pounced on her. 'Arghhhhhhhhh' yelled Heather. 'Cat Fight'! said Chris, enthused. 'Commercial? Now? Fine, then.' Chris spun to look at the camera. 'We'll be right back, on Total Drama Underworld! 'Are we on? Yes? No? Gimme and answer! You are so fired after this episode! We're on? Welcome back to Total Drama Underworld! Heather an Dakota are still fighting, (ARGHHHH, YOU B!@#$!!!) and here is Gwen! The goth girl was thrusted into the yard, and straight away grinned at the cat fight. She walked right up to Heather and unclasped her shirt and bra. She then pulled her off of Dakota. 'Woah, woah, calm down Heather,' 'Fine.' She retorted, and stalked off, not realising anything was amiss. Chris, Chef and the others all giggled. 'And now arriving, Scott!' Scott took 3 steps and stopped. 'Nice boobs.' He remarked. Heather looked at her breasts and screamed. ' There's dirt on it! Ughhhh! and started rubbing at the dirt. Chris said 'Yeahhhh, might want to put a shirt on.' She screamed again. Gwen, Dakota and Sam cracked up laughing. 'Nice to see you to.' Said Noah, with a drizzle of sarcasm, as he entered unnoticed. 'Noah! What's the haps? Dreamed up anymore witty one-liners?' Chris asked. ' I don't remember my dreams.' Noah flashed, causing some giggles between Gwen, Dakota, Sam and even Scott. 'NOAH! MY LITTLE BUDDY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!' 'Oh dear. Anyone got the Great Wall of China handy?' 'And everyone, Owen's back!' Owen bear hugs Noah,then hugs Gwen, who returns the favour, and picks up Sam and Dakota; 'Aw, man, so nice to meet you guys!' He tuns to Scott and holds out his hand. ' I say, good to meet you, young man,' He said in an english accent. 'Well I must go hide from Heather now, pip-pip!' 'Errr... Owen I'm not from England.' 'oh... right. Sorry!' Said Owen, and dived behind Noah. 'And everyone, here is B! So.... B. Are you gonna say anthing this season? Anything? At all? He remained silent. ' Ten-hut! Bricks back!' 'Good day to you solider!' Brick said. I must say, am very excited to be here, but why are we in a prison?' 'All in good time my friend, all in good time.' Chris replied. 'Wooooooooooooo' Part-ay!' 'Geoff, my man, hows it going?' 'Good man! Wooooo!' Geoff gave everyone high fives. 'Geoffy-kins! I missed you the 1 day 3 hours and 42 minutes we were apart!' 'Everybody, Bridgette! Ewwwwwwww...' He said, as Bridgette and Geoff made out. 'Great. More sucking face.' Gwen remarked. 'Yo, y'all LeShawna is here!' 'Thank you, LeShawna, for doing my job for me.' Chris said sarcastically. 'No problems Chris, anytime, honey.' She went over and stood next to Gwen. 'Hey guys, how y'all going?' 'DJ, brother, hows it going?' Good, man, good.haven't hurt a cute little animal in 3 months! Unless you count that centipede though.' 'DJ, duuude, how's stuff man?' 'Geoff, you finally back in the game! Yeah!' 'And now, the only Drama Brother in the game, Cody!' 'Hey, ma peeps, hows it going? Gwen, you look great!' He went over and stood next to her. 'Er.. thanks?' Gwen said arkwardly. ' And now the psychic, Dawn!' 'Hello, Chris, why so sad? And Scott, I see you havn't changed one little bit. Still evil.' 'Errr... I don't know what your on about?' He said, guilty. 'Oh yeah? B does.' B nodded. Confessional Scott: 'Man, am I lucky my season han't gone on air yet.' Chris pokes his head in. 'OUT! No confessionals until I say so, OK?' 'Everybody, here's Lindsay!' 'OMG! Hi Chrissie! It's been ages!' 'It's Chris.' he said annoyed. 'And here is Tyler!' Everyones jaw dropped. He looked bigger, srtonger. He was ripped. 'Eeeeeeeeeeee!' Lindsay ran to him and they started making out. 'And here comes Eva!' 'Everyone, this year I am going to wi- no Eva, come down. Good.. er good to see you all again. Oh and Hello, I'm Eva to the new comers.' 'Ooooook, said Chris. ' And here is the lady-betrayer, Alejandro!' Everyone who he eliminated last year groweld and cracked their knuckles. 'Shame your stay will be so short, Alejandro, I was really ''looking forward to your company,' smirked the now shirted Heather. Alejandro frowned. 'Here comes Courtney! 'Oh, Alejandro, how convenient about our arriving schedule!' she kissed him on the cheek. ' Ahhh. Sadistic love. My favourite.' Chris said. 'And last, but not least, Duncan! Duncan! Errr... Duncan!?' There were a few loud bangs, and then Duncan walked out, free of interns, and a handcuff hanging off his right hand. 'I don't like people who try to cuff me.' The camera showed the carnage he had inflicted. The guard interns were laying around everywhere. 'Whao...' Chris said. 'uhhh we'll be right back after this?' 'Welcome back to Total Drama Underworld! We have just met our "delinquents" and it's time for me to explain the rules!' Chris said. He turns to face the Delinquents. 'This season will be much the same as TDWT. There will be three teams, and every 3 days you will compete in a set of challenges. The winning team then gets to sleep in a PENTHOUSE of Total Drama Hotel, like real life gangstas. The other two teams will be sent to live in the Staff House. The losing team sends someone home. Unless, that is, it's a reward challenge! In which case, the winning team gets a reward.And now, the first twist. If your team was victorious one week, and losers the next, I will let your team compete for immunity. Only the winner of this challenge may receive immunity. And there you have it.' Finished Chris. 'Wait a minute, you said ''first twist,' said Duncan. 'Yes, Duncan, yes I did. The second twist is that once eliminated, instead of going to Playa de Losers, you will be heading here. Jaila de Losers. BUT, if you escape Jaila de Losers, you may return to the game. Fun right?' Chris smirked. 'Any more twists you would like to tell us about?' Heather asked, annoyed. 'All in good time.Hehe Chef, take them to their cells.' 'Wait a minute, our cells?' 'Yeah, you heard him. Now backs staight! Knees up! Left! Right! Left! Right!' Chef commanded. (at the cell block) 'As you can see, we are at the cell block. As you may also see, Each of these cells has one of your names on it.' Chris explained. LeShawna, Geoff, Bridgette and Brick looked nervously at their cells. 'Scott! Here's yours.' Scott walked down the narrow isle until he got to the furthest cell on the right. 'Duncan! Right across fro Scott, ma man.' Duncan went staight to his cell. 'Geoff! next to Duncan! Alejandro! Across from Geoff! Owen! next to Alejandro! Tyler! Across from Owen! DJ! Next to Tyler! Noah! Across from DJ! Cody! Next to Noah! B! Across from Cody! Sam! Next to B! Brick! Across from Sam!' 'But Chris, all the cells are full! What about the girls!' Courtney asked. 'Follow me, ladies' Chris called. They walked through another door. 'This,' Chris said, 'is the girls cell room! Eva! Down the back, on the right! Oh and by the way, I am organising the order of the cells the same way the boys were. Dakota! Gwen! Courtney! Heather! Dawn! LeShawna! Bridgette! Lindsay!' The girls fild into their cells. 'But wait, there is a spare cell!' Bridgette remarked. 'Yeeeeeah... we had one left over cause Izzy was meant to be on the show, but she went missing. So anyway! Chef!' Chris hollared. 'What?' Chef grumbled. 'Did you lock up the boys?' 'Got it covered. Explained the challenge, too.' 'Great! Now girls, your first challenge... escape Jaila de Losers! A buzzer will sound in 20 minutes, that's the go signal! And now, the third twist. If you don't make it out in under 4 hours, you are out! (20 minutes later) BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! 'That's the go signal!' said LeShawna, alarmed. 'Let's go!' Dakota shouted. 'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE' and lunged at the door. She samcked into it, and knocked herself out. Meanwhile, in the boys block: 'Aw, man, I miss Bridgette already!' Geoff moaned. ' Well lets go bust her out!' Sais Duncan, and opened his left cuff and jammed it in the lock, breaking it. He booted it open. 'Yeah, Duncan! All right!' He did the same to Geoff's, Owen's, and DJ's cells. 'Let's go guys!' Duncan cheered. Duncan, Geoff and DJ ran into the girls block. 'Duncan!' Yelled Gwen. 'Get me outta here!' Duncan did the same thing to Gwen and Bridgette's cells. Geoff hugged Bridgette. 'Let's go guys!' said DJ. They ran out of the room. Back in the boys block: 'I'll getcha outta thete lil buddy, don't you worry!' Owen called to Noah. He jumped at the bars... and smashed them! 'All right Owen!' Noah celebrated. They ran out the opposite way to the girls block. Meanwhile, Sam was trying to pick his lock with his glasses. He prized the lock open. 'All right' He said. 'Hey Sam, I'll give you 20 bucks if you get me outta here?' It was Cody. ' You're on!' Sam agreed. Sam picked Cody's lock. 'Now lets go get Dakota!' Sam directed. They ran into the girls block and see Dakota on the ground. 'DAKOTA!' shrieked Sam. He quicky picked the lock, and jumped inside. Cody followed, but as Sam picked up Dakota and swung around, he butted heads with Cody and they knocked each other out. 'Hey Eva, could you grab Sam's glasses and give them to me when your done?' Courtney asked. 'NO!! Er... I mean of course Courtney, you may.' Confessional: Eva: 'On TDI i figured it was my temper that got me booted out, so I've been taking anger management classes for a few months now, and so far, it's worked out pretty well.' Chris pokes his head in. 'Hey, no confessionals till I say so! Out!' 'Why you little... wait, Eva, it's okay... deep breaths...Of couse Chris. I am sorry. Courtney: 'I don't know what's up with Eva and her never getting angry anymore... yet.' Chris comes in. 'How many fricken times! How'd you even know how to find it!!! 'Errr... thanks Eva.' Eva opens her lock and then hands the glasses off to Courtney, and walks out. Confessional: Sam: I had lock picks installed in my glasses by a friend who got a little to in love with GTA and became a criminal. So, yeah. Chris yells from outside: OUT! Courtney picks her lock and then runs into the boys block and unlocks Alejandro. 'Why thank you Courtney, but I was nearly out of there myself you know.' Alejandro gave a flirty smile. 'Of course you were.' She swooned. 'Now we must unlock Heather.' Alejandro strategised. 'What!? Why?' Courtney half yelled, outraged. 'Because Heather is a dangerous enemy, and it would be beneficial if we got on her good side.' 'Well, I suppose...' 'Excellent!' Alejandro rushed into the the girls room and promptly unlocked Heather. 'Whaaa...' 'Well don't just stand there, lets go win!' Cortney demanded. 'Uhhh.. OK, then.' Heather replied. Confessional: Heather: 'Of course I was playing dumb, what he was doing was completely obvious, it's why I didn't try to get out sooner.' Chris comes in. 'GET OUT!' While all this was happening, Tyler was trying to use his super strong fingers to open the lock. 'Argghhhhhhh... Erghhhhhhhhh... Ahah! I got it! Lindsay, here I come!' He surged into the girls block and spent five minutes doing the same for Lindsay. 'Yeah! I got it open!' Tyler rejoiced. 'Eeeeeeeeeeeeee! So...Hot!' Squealed Lindsay. 'Lets go Tyler!' 'Err... Lindsay, ain't you forgeting someone?' LeShawna asked. 'Oh, right! Tyler, you should totaly free LeShinqua!' 'Ughh... OK.' Tyler pulled at the lock for ten minutes, and then she was finally free. The 3 of them ran off. Scott, B and Brick were the only people left in the boys block. 'Hey, guys what say we team up?' B shook his head, and blew up the lock with a mix of all the different dusts and powders on the floor. He did the same to Bricks and the two of them left. 'Fine... your loss. And stabbed his shark tooth into the lock and ran off. (With Sam, Cody and Dakota) All 3 still lay on the ground, unconsious. (With Noah and Owen) They arrvive in the mess hall. 'Aw sweet! Food!' yelled an estatic Owen. 'I love food!' 'We know, Owen. We know.' Noah commented. 'Come on, I think it's this way' He said. 'Wait, a guard! Hide! They dived behind a counter. 'Shhh,' said Noah quietly. 'I know you're here somewhere...' called the guard. 'Are you... there!' He looked behind the counter. 'AHHHHHHHHHH!' Owen picked up his buddy Noah and fled as fast as he could. 'Attention all prison guards, Owen and Noah are heading south from the mess hall!' The guard said into his walkie-talkie, which was hooked up to a megaphone in the middle of the jail. 'South? But we're going west!' said Noah. 'Ha, he said, suckers. Chris suddenly pops up. 'Will Noah and Owen make it away from the guards? Will anyone make it ot of the jail? Will the deliquents ever stop using the confessional? Will Sam, Dakota and Cody ever wake up? Find out, right after this!